A Jonas Daughter
by InuYasha's Baby Girl Princess
Summary: Kevin and Dani Jonas adopt a daughter who has... a big problem that will be interfering in her new life. Can they help her through it when she decides to tell them.. That she had a sister..


Kevin's Pov

Here I am, in the attic looking at my parent's things. They passed a week ago. It's hard on everyone. I sat there looking at pictures and then started crying. They were on their way home from their annversary diiner and dad lost control of the car. I cried until my phone rings.

"Hello?" I said.

?: "Hi Kevin, this is Chris, the laywer. The forms are all filled out. I have more forms for you to fill out. Then you will have full costudy of your brothers. Congrats man! Your parents would be so proud of you, for stepping up.

I say. "Well thank you. Can I meet you in your office in an hour?"

Chris says. "Sure thing."

*End of phone convosation*

I gets up from the floor and walks downstairs. I see Joe and Nick.

"Hey man." said Joe.

I look at Joe and Nick.

"I have more forms to sign and then I will be you guys legal guardian." I said.

"Okay. That's cool." said Nick.

I smiled and left to get in my car. I got in my car and drove to Chris's office. Once I got there, I went to Chris's office and sat in the chair. Chris handed me the forms. After a couple minutes, I finish and hands them back to him.

"Congrations Kevin, you are now the legal guardian of your brothers." said Chris.

I nodded and got up, shook hands with him, then went outside to get in my car. I got in and started driving. As I drove, I pasted the park and saw a little girl, well not little but at least 15 years old. She was carrying a suitcase. I turned the car around to the curb and put it in park. I got out and she saw me but just stood there. I slowly walked up to her.

"Hello I'm Kevin." I said.

She looked up at me. "Hi."

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I ran away from my foster parents." She said. "I don't want to go back there!"

She started to cry and I hugged her.

"Shh... It will be okay."

After I said that, she calmed down and looked at me.

"Thank you." She said.

"No need to be." I said.

I felt sorry for this girl. She can't be out here by herself.

"You can come with me." I said.

She looked at me shocked and didn't know what to say.

"I.. I can?" She questioned.

"Sure." I smiled.

I led her to my car and opened the car door for her. She got in and I closed the door. I walked over to the driver's seat and got in. As I drove, she looked at me.

"Where are we going, Kevin? she asked.

"We are going to my house." I said. "Also what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Haley." She said. I smiled.

We arrived to my house and I got out. Then I went to her side and opened the door. She got out and looked at the house. I walked up to her and led her inside the house. Joe and Nick were sitting at the kitchen table. They looked at me. I turned to Haley.

"Go into the living room, I need to talk to my brothers." I said.

"Okay Kevin." She said.

As she walked into the living room, Dani walked in.

"Who is that girl?" asked Dani

"Dani, that girl needs us." I said.

"I know. Let's talk about this tomorrow." said Dani.

I nodded.

Haley's Pov

I sat on the couch in the living room. As I waited for them to come, I started to slowly fall asleep. Then they came in, and saw me asleep. Kevin smiled and sat down by me. Dani sat by Kevin. Joe sat by Nick on the other couch.

"Is she going to live here now?" asked Dani.

Kevin nodded. "Yes."

Dani smiled. "Good."

I stirred in my sleep and awoke. They looked at me. Kevin and Dani smiled at me. I yawned.

"So Haley, are you sleepy?" Kevin asked.

I nodded and asked. "Where am I sleeping?"

"I will show you to the guest room." Joe said.

I smiled and looked at Kevin.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." said Kevin.

I nodded again and walked upstairs with Joe. I looked at the wall pictures til we got to the guest room.

"Here is the guest room." Joe said.

I smiled and goes over to the bed.

"In the bed." said Joe.

I giggled and got under the covers. Joe smiled.

"Joe, can I say goodnight to Kevin, Dani and Nick?" I asked.

"Sure." said Joe.

I got out of bed and Joe took my hand then led me downstairs. Kevin and Dani looked at me.

Kevin said. "I thought I said to go to bed."

I smiled. "I know you did daddy."

Everyone stared at me and I giggled. Kevin came over to me.

"You can call me Kevin or daddy." He said. "Now you go to bed."

I nodded and said goodnight to them as I walked upstairs to the guest room.

Joe's Pov

I smiled as Haley called Kev 'daddy', now we are sitting around in the living room. Haley just when up to bed. She seems to really be attached to him.

Dani spoke up. "Kevin, are we going to adopt her?"

Kevin nodded. "Yes we will."

Nick and I smiled and said. "We will have a niece!"

Dani said. "Also we will have a Jonas Daughter."

"I can't wait!" I said excitedly.

Everyone laughed at me. It was getting dark so I headed up to bed and then Nick, Kevin, and Dani also went to bed. The next morning, we all got up and I went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. Kevin and Nick came in.

"Hey man." said Nick.

"Hi." I said.

"Haley is not up yet." Kevin said.

"I know and we need to go to the agency for you to fill out more forms." I said.

Kevin nodded.

Nick and I made breakfast and then sat it on the table.

Kevin's Pov

I smiled as Nick and Joe made breakfast and sat it on the table. I looked at them and smiled. They knew I was going to get Haley. I walked into the guest room and saw Haley who was sleeping peacefully. I walked over to her and shook her to wake up.

"Haley, time to wake up." I said in a soft voice.

She stirred and I smiled. "No." She said. She pulled the covers over her head.

I grinned and pulled the covers from her head. She was very stubborn just like Joe.

"HEY!" She yelled at me. I laughed.

"Get up and dressed." I said as I walked out. I went downstairs to see Joe and Nick already eating and I sat down at the table waiting for Haley. Dani came in.

"Is Haley up yet?" She asked. I looked at her;

"Yes, she is up and getting dressed." I said.

Dani smiled and made a plate for me and herself.

Haley's Pov

Kevin got me up and I kind of threw a tantrum but then finally got up. I took a shower and then went to my bag and picked out really short shorts and a tank topwith a red and black shirt. I put a half jacket over it and slipped on flip-flops. Then I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs. Today was the day, Kevin and Dani are going to adopt me. I can't believe that they would want a fifteen year old girl. But anyway, I need to get downstairs before Kevin gets angry at me for not being there.

"Haley, come down here or will I have to go up there?" I heard Kevin say from downstairs and I knew he was gettting angry. As he said that, i walked downstairs.

"I'm here daddy. Don't get stressy on me!" I said with a bit of additude.

Kevin seemed to get a bit angier and said. "Stop with this!"

Joe thought. "I hate that voice meaning Kevin was getting pissed." He walked towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Haley, don't make him mad." Joe said. I nodded and looked at Kevin.

"I'm sorry daddy." I said. Kevin smiled at me.

"Haley, aren't those shorts a little too short?" He asked.

I whined. "But I like them daddy. They were the only shorts I had when I left Bob and Eve's house."

Kevin sighed. "Okay."

Dani walked in with Nick.

Nick looked at me and said. "I can't you will be living here with us."

I giggled and said. "I am too Nick." I walked in the kitchen. I ate quickly.

Kevin, Dani, Nick, and Joe came into the kitchen and saw I finished.

"Come on, we have to get to the agency." said Kevin.

I hopped up and took Kevin by the hand and he smiled.

~At the adoption agency~

Moss. Lauren looked at Chris.

Chris looked at me. "So Kevin you want to adopt Haley... as your daughter?"

I saw Kevin's expression turn into a smile.

"Yes I would like to adopt her as my daughter." said Kevin.

"Okay." Chris looked at me. "You will have to stay in a group home til we get the forms signed."

I looked at Kevin alittle scared.

"It will be okay, don't worry." said Kevin as came closer to me.

Kevin signed more forms or whatever he had to. Then we said goodbye as Chris told him the adress to the group home, I would be staying in til the forms were settled. We drove to the group home and it was already late like 10 p.m. Kevin tucked me in the bed and said.

"The forms will be settled tomorrow." He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight my baby girl."

I smiled. " Night daddy I love you."

Okay, first chapter! Cliff hanger sucked!


End file.
